


Mischievous Acts

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Underage Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: Wilbur grinned, watching his screen, paying attention to every small jolt or expression switch up as he fiddled with the controller.- Just a quick fyi antis, I didn't add character tags only relationship tags so u had to search for this 😻
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 307





	Mischievous Acts

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back :grin: here's more tombur since im a sucker for that. my twitter is @tommyingot for those who r interested, i do art and rarely prompts :) k bye bye nd enjoy ALSO SORRY ITS SHORT I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED

Wilbur grinned, watching his screen, paying attention to every small jolt or expression switch up as he fiddled with the controller. 

Tommy on the other hand was barely paying attention, the toy that buzzed in him dragging it away from minecraft, and it wasn't helping that the pace of it was changing in an inconsistent pace, randomly strengthining and lowering.

Keeping his cool wasn't easy, not when he felt that knot in his stomach loop and tighten. Not when every now and then Wilbur would send a lewd message on his other monitor, furthermore causing him to quietly gasp into his hand, praying the viewers didn't notice or mention his disheveled state.

the blonde was going steady, that is until Wilbur turned the strength to its highest point, he swore he could hear the buzzing and prayed the mic didn't pick it up. He clenched his eyes and sighed, wriggling in his seat so the toy wouldn't prod right against his prostate.

"Sorry guys, j-just stubbed my toe.." He laughed nervously, gripping his mouse tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

Wilbur fiddled more with the remote, noticing the boys reactions got bigger and more noticeable the longer the fun went on. His mind wondered to what would happen if he was there.

Without much more waiting, Tommy ended stream eagerly, he figured he'd gone through the agony of his orgasmn denial for long enough. He pressed the end stream button with a moan of relief, immediately video calling Wilbur.

"Holy fucking shit, Wil? I almost fucking combusted on screen you bloody mad man." He chuckled, but the laughter got whiffed away with a jolt as the vibrator picked up its speed.

Wilbur only smiled and shook his head, going up to the mic. "What a fucking slut, so deaperate for some sort of relief you're willing to do it on stream? Hm? They probably picked up your needy little gasps the minute you started. Why is that? It's because you can't keep it in your pants."

Tommy let out a low whine as he palmed himself, pointing his camera down to his crotch where a very obvious tent stood.

"Take off your pants, and boxers if you're wearing any." Wilbur ordered, watching with his eagle like sight. Noticing every shiver and pant from the blonde.

Tommy obeyed, letting his dick spring out and slap his pale stomach, he dragged his shirt up to his mouth and clasped it between his teeth so it wasn't in the way.

"God, I just want to grab your little waist and fuck you until you can't remember your name and all you can see is stars. How'd you like that, mutt?"

Tommy's cock twitched eagerly, needing friction oh so desperately, he had forgotten about the vibrator since it was on its lowest segment of power.

Wilbur unzipped his jeans, pulling out his own erection and sliding his hand up and down.

"I bet my marks would show so brightly on your clear skin. Make it evident you're taking. Hm? You'd like that. Gives me an idea for next time we visit." Wilbur groaned, thinking of all the nasty things he could potentially do with Tommy's petite frame.

By this point Tommy was thrusting into the air, gasping and whining for release. "Please please pleasepleaseplease Wilby.. Fuuuckk please."

"Please what, darling?" The pet name rolled off his tongue with ease, sending a shiver down Tommy's spine.

"God, please, let me cum. I've been good. I've been so good, haven't I?" He begged, his voice high pitched and full of need. So cute.

"Ok sweetheart, go on." He turned the vibrator up to it's highest, speeding his own hand up.

In a matter of time, they both came with a low moan. They sat silently with the only noise conveying over the call being their panting.

"I love you, Tommy."

"Love you too Wilby."

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> FYI YALL THABKS FOR THE LOVE I'M JUDY TOO LAZY TO REPLY TO SEPERATE COMMENTS LOL


End file.
